


The Patient

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [36]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, I don't know, One Shot, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: "Out of everything that could have happened it was this. Why was this what happened?It was 9  pm, right before the end of Carina’s shift, when an ambulance came in with a 26 year old pregnant woman, 29 weeks along. She had a 4 inch gash on her abdomen, right above her baby bump. Said gash, had a pale hand holding pressure on some internal bleeding."OrMaya and Carina argue about a patient.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Just a little argument, but don't worry it's resolved :)

Out of everything that could have happened it was this. Why was  _ this _ what happened?

It was 9 pm, right before the end of Carina’s shift, when an ambulance came in with a 26 year old pregnant woman, 29 weeks along. She had a 4 inch gash on her abdomen, right above her baby bump. Said gash, had a pale hand holding pressure on some internal bleeding.

“Maya, what the hell?” Carina exclaimed when she saw her girlfriend’s face.

“Uh 26 year old female, 29 weeks pregnant, was injured in a fire,” Maya answered before turning her attention back to the patient.

“Yes, but why is your hand inside of her?” Carina asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“I needed to put pressure on the bleeding, slow it down,” The blonde explained.

Carina sighed as she put gloves on and did her best to examine the woman around her girlfriend.

“Maya does- does the fluid feel like blood?”

“What?” Maya asked as she looked back up at her girlfriend.

“I wanna make sure she has no amniotic fluid leaking into her abdomen. Does the fluid feel like blood or something thinner?”

“I-I don't know! There was blood everywhere, so I put my hand inside to put pressure and slow the bleeding down.”

“Do you feel anything watery?!” Carina snapped. She knew it might’ve been rude, but her girlfriend shoved her hand inside a patient (which you should never do unless you’re a doctor), and Carina needed to know if the woman’s uterus or baby had been punctured in anyways. She was getting impatient and Maya wasn’t helping.

“Y-yeah, but it’s not what I’m putting pressure on, it’s near my hand though,” Maya responded quickly.

“Okay, book an OR, we need to have someone from trauma or general do an ex-lap while I do a C-section,” Carina told a nurse standing by her.

“What? No! Car, the baby is only 29 weeks! That’s not even confirmed it’s a guess! You’re guessing what I feel is amniotic fluid! Shouldn’t you at least do an ultrasound first?”

“Maya, I am Doctor DeLuca right now, not your girlfriend. I know what I am doing, it's my job.”

Maya gritted her teeth at what her girlfriend said. She wasn’t gonna call her girlfriend ‘Doctor DeLuca’ just because Carina wanted to feel better than her or something right now. Maya, maybe overly frustrated and tired, replied without wasting a second, “She shouldn’t have her baby taken out on your hunch! You should get her an ultrasound!”

“Are you an Ob/Gyn?”

“No, b-”

“Then back off, and let me work!”

“No, Carina! Her baby should have a chance of being carried to term!”

Carina sighed annoyed before turning to a nurse, “Can you please get me an ultrasound machine, so that Dr. Bishop here can be satisfied?”

“Really, Carina? ‘Dr. Bishop,’” Maya scoffed. She didn’t understand why Carina was being so snappy today.

“Si, really, Maya, she is my patient, I love you, but you are getting in the way of me saving her and her bambino’s life. 29 weeks is still viable and extremely likely to survive with few to on deficits!”

“That’s still deficits the baby doesn’t have to have!” Maya argued, and Carina just bit her lip to keep herself from speaking.

When the ultrasound got there, and quickly confirmed Carina’s diagnosis, the Italian didn’t even look at the blonde after confirming it, she just turned around and started to walk to the OR floor.

Maya sighed sadly at the sight of Carina not even giving her a second glance. She didn’t get why Carina had been so difficult about the ultrasound! Maybe she felt like Maya was all up in her work, the blonde would be frustrated if that’s what she felt Carina did to her, but then to just walk off without another word.

Maya kept pressure on the bleeding the entire time as she was being sterilized and prepped to go into the OR, where Carina had already scrubbed and gotten ready. God, even the doctor was mad at her right now, she looked hot. She just looked so focused and ready for anything.

“Captain Bishop!” A cheerful voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Doctor Altman, hi, what are you doing here?” Maya asked as she watched the cardio surgeon begin to scrub in.

“They needed someone from trauma and that fire was huge so they settled with me,” The blonde doctor explained with a kind smile, “What’s wrong with DeLuca?”

“I think she’s annoyed my hand is in the patient,” Maya chuckled, trying to be light-hearted about it, but she was honestly scared Carina was mad. Teddy, on the other hand, looked over and her eyes went wide as if she hadn’t noticed Maya’s hand before.

“I see, well, I will see you in the OR,” Teddy said as she finished scrubbing and walked in.

The surgery had been going well, Maya had been able to  _ finally _ remove her hand, but she didn’t want to leave quite yet. She wanted to be there and find out what happened.

“I know you don’t need me anymore, but can I- can I stay in here for a little and just watch?”

“No.”

“Sure!”

Carina and Teddy answered at the same time respectively.

“Carina, please, I’ll stand in the back.” Maya begged.

“Fine.”

Silence followed the brief conversation. After the silence, there was loud crying. The baby was okay. Just like Carina said he would be.

Maya watched in awe as her girlfriend did the first exam on the baby before handing him off to someone from Peds, and rushing back to help Teddy. Maybe her and Carina had argued about the patient, but it was obvious the latter was an amazing doctor.

As she thought about it, Maya didn’t know why she had argued with the brunette so much. Maybe she felt inferior? This was what Carina thrived at and Maya was just there. She didn’t know.

An hour later, Maya was waiting outside the OR as Carina scrubbed out.

“Carina,” She said softly as soon as she saw her girlfriend walk out of the scrub room.

“I am- I am gonna head home, do you need a ride back to the station?”

“I do, but aren’t you mad? Don’t you- do you want to talk about it?”

“Si, I want to talk about it, but it is well past 3 am and I am tired, and you need to get to work,” Carina said with a small shrug.

After being dropped off at the station, and finishing the rest of an mainly uneventful shift, Maya got home to find Carina on the couch nursing a glass of wine. At 7 am.

“It’s a little early to be drinking, babe,” Maya joked as she put her stuff down and walked over to the brunette.

“Do you trust me?” Carina asked randomly, looking up from the glass of red to look at her girlfriend.

“Of course!”

“Why didn’t you believe me about the amniotic fluid?” Carina inquired before taking a sip of her wine.

“I-I don’t know,” Maya said defensively. It had been a long night for both of them, based on the brunette’s appearance, Maya was sure she hadn’t gone to sleep upon getting back to their apartment.

“You don’t know?” The italian scoffed, “Maya, that is a bad answer, I am an Ob/Gyn! You should’ve believed I knew what I was talking about!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess-”

“Was it because I knew what I was saying? W-were you jealous? Because I am not just a pretty face, Maya, I am smart too, and yo-you just- I don’t know,” Carina ended it with a sigh.

“I know you’re more than just a pretty face Car, you are smart, and kind, and funny, and thoughtful, and probably the most caring person I know! I just- I wanted what was best for her and her baby,” Maya tried to defend herself. In reality, she didn’t know. She knew Carina was smart and could handle it. Maybe after all of the wrong calls she made that day, she just wanted one right one.

“I did too, Maya,” Carina sighed softly, she had calmed down a little. Plus, she got the desire to make sure the patient was in perfect health.

“I’m sorry. It’s your job, and I shouldn’t have tried to micromanage,” The blonde apologized quietly.

“Mhm,” Carina hummed before finishing her glass of wine, standing up, grabbing Maya’s hand and dragging her towards the bedroom, “How about you make it up to me?”

Maya smirked and nodded, “Of course, Dr. DeLuca.”


End file.
